Machigai
by MachigaiTheError
Summary: This is the story of Machigai, a Budew. This is how one little mistake, became perfect.
1. Machigai The Error

_Machigai. It means 'error' in Japenese. This is the story of a young Budew named 'Machigai'. Throughout the whole story, it will all be about the error that became perfect and how he found his place in the world._

It all started on May 13. That day was when a certain Budew was accidently caught by a young boy and his friends. They were tossing around a Pokéball and they accidently threw it at a stray Budew. The boy named it 'Machigai' (he's the one who threw it at the Budew) since he caught it by mistake. The boy and the Budew became inseparable. Until one day, when the boy turned 10 he went off on a Pokémon adventure with a Totodile leaving Machigai behind. Machigai then started his own adventure and his goal was to be reunited with his friend. Here's where it begins:

Machigai watched as his best friend left with that silly Totodile to explore the Johto region and to become the champion. He couldn't believe that his friend was leaving him behind here in New Bark Town. It was raining outside. It was dark and the town was silent. Machigai could hear nothing but the pouring and his friend's mother humming a familiar tune.

Machigai is a Budew. He had his own little bag that was blue and it carried all his things. It even had his name on it! Machigai also held an Everstone. His didn't want him to evolve into a Roselia. Machigai is always making mistakes. He could never do anything perfectly. There was always at least one mistake. Everyone thought that 'Machigai' was a perfect name for him.

Machigai sighed and walked away from the window. Nothing could cheer him up, unless his friend came back home. He went off to his bed upstairs. He was thinking all night long. Machigai was going to get his friend back. That was his goal now. No matter how many mistakes he makes he'll continue his quest. Yeah, that's his plan.

The next day, he packed various items into his bag. He carried things a Pokémon trainer would normally carry (minus Pokéballs). Machigai snuck out of the house. The boy's mother was still asleep.

"She sure is a heavy sleeper." Machigai said quietly to himself as he slowly closed the front door.

"Now, where did he go?" He asked himself. Then, he spotted Professor Elm's lab. He remembered seeing his friend walk in there and get that Totodile. After that, he was talking to his mom and he left. Maybe he could go there for clues. Machigai went through the front door (it's unlocked no matter what). He saw Professor Elm sleeping at his desk, with his head resting on his laptop. Machigai climbed up onto the desk. Maybe Professor Elm had some sort of evil plan which involved his friend! He was typing an e-mail to some named 'Professor Oak'. It said:

To: Professor Oak

I've recently sent a trainer from my town to Mr. Pokémon's house. He will get the Pokémon egg and there you will be able to give him a Pokédex. I believe he will be able to complete your goal. For he is a great brugtiryhgteughogf

Professor Elm's head caused that last part. Machigai knew where to find his friend. At Mr. Pokémon's house. He heard that it was past Cherrygrove City. For sure he'll find his friend there.

_To be continued in chapter two…_

**Yep! This is the start of Machigai. Yeah I know that Budew don't belong in Johto, but you can catch them with Sinnoh Sound. I'll keep on writing some more when I have the time (I have a life to). Oh yeah, you can understand what the Pokémon are saying. **


	2. Maigo The Lost Child

_Continuing from chapter 1…_

Machigai climbed off Professor Elm's desk. He was going to Mr. Pokémon's house to get his friend back. Nothing can stop him.

"Um. Excuse me." Said a quiet voice. Machigai turned around and saw a regular looking Cyndaquil standing there.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here Machigai?" asked the Cyndaquil. Machigai was surprised that the Cyndaquil knew him. Maybe he heard of all his mistakes.

"I'm going on a quest." Answered the Budew. "Now who are you? How do you know me? And how did you get out of your Pokéball?"

"I'm Maigo, it means 'lost child'. I was lost and I still am. I've heard about you from the other starters and it's easy to get out of a Pokéball." The Cyndaquil answered calmly. Machigai stared at Maigo.

"So, what do you want?" Machigai asked.

"I want to go with you. I want to find a strong trainer. Not just some lame 10 year old. I want to be trained by a champion. I also want to find my parents. I was separated from them just so I can be a stupid starter Pokémon. That's why everyone here calls me 'Maigo'." Maigo answered calmly. Machigai pondered for a bit.

"I guess you can. The more the merrier." Machigai replied, a bit hesitant. Maigo seemed to notice, but didn't mention it.

So the two of them left the laboratory and headed for Cherrygrove City. But first, they have to go through Route 29.

_To be continued in chapter 3…_

**Dur… This one is short. Yeah Maigo means 'lost child'. You'll hear a bit more of his story a little bit later. Will write more soon. **


End file.
